


Losing something important

by Samantha_River



Series: My dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_River/pseuds/Samantha_River
Summary: This is a dream I had there was a lot more that happened but I just needed to get what I could remember out of my head.
Series: My dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660981





	Losing something important

I was seeing myself kinda from a 3rd person view and I was pregnant (the father and other details were not there). I started to go into labor and I felt every single pain (worst pain of my life.) I gave birth to a live baby that had no umbilical cord, no gender and turned to a doll. (symbol as if the baby had died) and then there was sooo much blood everywhere. And I could like feel myself bleeding out. There was just so much blood I wondered how I wasn’t dead. And it went to random other things that had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but if anyone could comment their interpretation about missing details and the baby turning to a doll I would love to hear it. This is actually kinda stressing me out :(


End file.
